Chris' Ceiling Gag
Chris' Ceiling Gag is a running gag, wherein Chris Griffin breaks through the ceiling of a room, and drops into the scene. Chris makes some kind of random non-sequitur to the people in the scene, which often receives a piece of negative backlash from one of the characters. Chris responds to this with either another random non-sequitur or an innocent but effective comeback. Occasions He's Too Sexy For His Fat Just as Peter and Lois discuss how Chris is losing weight, he crashes through the ceiling, being too fat to even be held up by the floor. Chris says "Hi mom and dad!" Lois asks how this happened and Chris said "I tripped and fell. Watch!" Chris gets up and starts walking again and trips on purpose, imitating the past event. Chris is so fat, that when he lands on the ground, he breaks right through and falls into the basement. Neighbor Pains When Herbert the Pervert comes to the house, Lois urges the kids to hide upstairs, so that Herbert doesn't know the kids are home. Unfortunately, while up there, Chris breaks through the ceiling and lands in view of Herbert. Chris happily says "I'm not home right now!", revealing to Herbert that Lois was lying about her kids being absent. When Herbert calls her out on this, Chris says "Mom's stories are only make believe." Power Over Peter Meg and Neil have a private conversation and the rest of the family breaks down the door of her room, from leaning on it, revealing that they were listening in on her conversation. The only family member not there is Chris. However, Chris falls through the ceiling and says "I wasn't listening to you in the attic!" Meg yells at him to get out of her room and Chris says "Okay!" and proceeds to slam through the wall. Mo' Jobs Peter admits that he's been skipping out on his job as a rooftop inspector and just having Chris fill in for him. A cutaway shows a couple watching TV on a house, which soon goes to static. The woman complains about the TV going to static and the man pounds on the TV box, trying to fix it. Chris suddenly breaks through the ceiling and says "I found this junk on your roof and got it off for you!" The man yells at Chris, saying "You idiot! That's the satellite dish!" Chris says "Oh, then it should be in outer space." Chris throws the satellite dish into the air, only for it to land on the woman, knocking her out cold. As the man looks at his injured partner in shock, Chris holds out his hand and says "That'll be fifty dollars.", which averts the man's shocked glance toward himself. Unaware of how much damage he caused, Chris adds "And I do accept tips, cough, cough." Full Metal Jackass Peter wonders if Chris is competent enough to go to war. Just then, Chris breaks through the ceiling and says "I picked a booger from my butt!" Peter tells Chris right then and there that he's not army material and Chris smartly responds with "Did I not just drop in like this was Hiroshima?" This changed Peter's mind about Chris and convinces him to start training the latter for war. Brian Goes Back to College Peter accidentally sets off his A-Team gun, which blasts a hole in the ceiling. Chris drops down and says "Hi, dad!" Peter tells Chris, "Go to your room." Chris says "Okay!" and runs upstairs. Shortly afterwards, Chris falls through the same hole in the ceiling again, as this hole was right under his room. Chris looks around and says "Wow! Thanks for the hole, dad! Now, there's more room in my room!" Trivia *This gag was featured in the The Cleveland Show episode, "Our Gang". Category:Running Gags